Present
by baebylion
Summary: Baekhyun hanya menuruti kata hatinya saat melakukannya, ia merasa harus. Disaat yang lain mengatakan jika gadis itu hanya mengandalkan kecantikan parasnya dalam mencari perhatian seluruh siswa laki-laki disekolahnya. [BAEKHYUN/CHANYEOL/CHANBAEK/GS]


**Present**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

.

.

.

 _C_

 _B_

.

GS

.

.

 **Happy Reading !**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Besar harapan Baekhyun mengakhiri perbuatan yang ia lakukan sejak siang tadi.

Kenyataan tak sesuai dengan harapan. Ia membenarkan siapapun yang menciptakan kalimat seperti itu.

Gadis itu meringis dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan diatas kasur yang tak berbentuk lagi akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?!" sahut gadis disebelahnya yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun sesaat lalu.

Baekhyun melirik gadis itu, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja selesaikan pekerjaan bodohmu ini!"

Baekhyun bangkit mendudukkan kembali dirinya, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mencubit lengan kanan sahabatnya itu cukup keras. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Siapa yang kau sebut pekerjaan bodoh, huh?!"

"Akh... sakit Baek, lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau minta maaf padaku dan pekerjaan yang kau sebut bodoh ini!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi."

Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya yang memerah kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit memicing, _Dasar gadis kejam._

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia menyadari sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Baek, bukankah seharusnya kau memakai kertas yang warna biru?"

Tangannya berhenti bergerak, "Kenapa warna biru? Lihatlah Kyungsoo, bukankah merah jambu terlihat lucu?"

"Err– tapi Baek, pria tidak suka warna itu..." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan hati-hati untuk menghindari kemungkinan kejadian tadi terulang kembali. Bahkan sakit pada lengannya masih terasa, dia hanya tidak ingin menambah sakitnya lagi.

Baekhyun terkesiap, pandangannya bergantian melihat Kyungsoo dan benda di tangannya. "Bodoh! Kenapa baru terpikirkan olehku?"

"Hello girls~ Astaga! Kenapa sangat berantakan?"

Kedua gadis itu memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar lantas bertukar tatap saat melihat puluhan _paperbag_ di tangannya.

"Yak! Darimana saja kau, huh?!" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Eumm... Aku baru saja keluar dengan Sehun,"

"Kapan kau keluar? Kenapa kami tidak tahu?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kalian terlalu sibuk dengan benda itu." tunjuk Luhan pada benda di genggaman Baekhyun. "Oh, dan itu belum selesai sejak tadi? Yang benar saja nona muda Byun,"

"Bahkan matahari saja kabur melihat semua kekacauan ini." lanjutnya sedikit menggoda Baekhyun sebelum berjalan meghampiri kedua gadis diatas ranjang itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau melanjutkannya. Aku akan menyuruh Jiyeon saja untuk melakukannya." Baekhyun melemparnya asal dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju tidur.

Luhan mendesah, "Tidak ada yang istimewa jika orang lain yang mengerjakannya,"

"Luhan benar, meskipun berantakan, setidaknya itu hasil kerja kerasmu B. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti menghargai usahamu saat menerimanya nanti."

Baekhyun terdiam sementara, pandangannya bergantian melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo, juga pada benda yang sesaat lalu terlempar ke ujung tempat tidurnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Pasti Baek," ucap Luhan meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya lagi... Tapi aku tidak bisa sendirian, aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja kami akan membantumu, B."

"Itu baru Baekhyun yang kukenal. Jadi kita mulai darima–"

"Tunggu..." Baekhyun menginterupsi, netranya bermain arah sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa, aku lapar."

"Astaga! Kukira ada apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak lupa membawa sesuatu untuk kalian." ucapnya bangga sambil menunjukkan kantung plastik miliknya diudara.

"Kau memang terbaik, Lu." ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya didepan Luhan.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Akh– pelan-pelan Kyung, kau membuat darahnya keluar."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Lukanya sudah lama Baek, tidak akan keluar apapun bahkan jika kau menekannya."

"Lama katamu? Ini luka kemarin, dasar burung hantu."

"Aku bukan burung hantu, dia tidak lucu sama sekali. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku lebih suka pinguin,"

"Akh– Yak! Jangan melampiaskannya pada tanganku juga, ini masih sakit." ringis Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo dengan kasarnya melilitkan plester itu pada jemari Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Jangan memanggilku burung hantu, sekarang bahkan selamanya!"

"Arasseo." gumam Baekhyun pelan tanpa berani melihat sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya dan kembali mengobati tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menghela nafasnya, "Dasar ceroboh! Sudah tahu tanganmu terluka kenapa malah membiarkannya? Bahkan darahnya sampai mengering seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Mana aku tahu, salahkan saja gunting kemarin kenapa bisa melukai tanganku. Lagipula, sakitnya saja baru terasa tadi pagi."

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelahnya. Kyungsoo dengan perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada telapak tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, gadis itu sedang malas bahkan hanya sekedar membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesaat lalu. Gadis itu beralih menatap Baekhyun. Dilihatnya kelopak mata gadis di depannya terpejam, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu merapikan peralatan medis yang dipinjamnya untuk mengobati sahabatnya tersebut.

Gadis itu mengambil selimut di samping ranjang sebelum memakaikannya menutup tubuh Baekhyun sebatas dagunya.

"Kau pasti bisa Baekhyun-ah, _fighting_..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Ting..._

 _Ting..._

 _Ting..._

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas saat mendengarnya. Bahkan tak ia hiraukan benar teriakan Luhan dibelakangnya. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya sekarang.

Baekhyun menunggu di depan kelas paling ujung di lorong itu. Hatinya harap-harap cemas menanti pria itu keluar dari dalam sana.

Berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikannya saat mereka berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Namun peduli apa dia, toh hal itu sudah menjadi biasa baginya.

Tak ia hiraukan siulan menggoda para pria kurang kerjaan–pikirnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melewatkan seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, juga pada bisikan para gadis yang menurutnya menaruh rasa iri terhadapnya karena mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikannya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring saat memikirkannya.

Dia terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang keluar dari dalam sana, dirinya mulai cemas. Ruangan itu nyaris kosong tapi tak sekalipun ia menemukan tanda-tanda orang itu keluar dari sana.

Bahkan ia tidak sadar saat seorang pria kini berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri memicing dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pria itu merasa aneh karena kedatangan si gadis yang tak biasa.

Baekhyun mendongak sebelum menjawab pria itu. "Sehun, apa di dalam tidak ada orang lagi?"

Sehun melihat ruangan itu kembali, memastikan bahwa dirinyalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kosong, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa?! Jadi dia sudah pulang, begitu? Lalu untuk apa aku menunggunya disini? Bodoh."

"H–huh? Siapa yang kau maksud–"

"Dia mencari Chanyeol, babe~" Luhan datang dari belakang gadis itu. Dia berjalan cepat menuju keduanya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria dihadapannya. "Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia tidak terlihat sejak istirahat makan siang tadi, tasnya juga menghilang. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

"Payah, begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Jaga ucapanmu nona muda, jangan melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada kekasihku." Luhan menggandeng lengan pria itu dan bergelayut manja disana.

"Manis sekali..." Sehun mengacak anak rambut gadis itu pelan lalu beralih mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

Baekhyun berdehem cukup keras. Bukannya menghentikan kegiatan mereka, justru adegan itu berlanjut hingga membuat mata sipitnya melebar.

"Yak! Aku masih disini, dasar kalian pasangan mesum."

Luhan menyadarinya, ia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda temannya satu ini. _Pasti lucu,_ pikirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku mencium kekasihku sendiri, apa itu salah? Seharusnya kau melihatnya agar bisa melakukannya nanti dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya, "Dasar gadis mesum gila. Aku pergi! Jangan mengikutiku! Kau pulanglah dengan Sehun!"

Luhan tertawa saat mendengarnya, "Kyungsoo menunggumu di depan perpustakaan." teriaknya pada Baekhyun saat ia teringat pesan Kyungsoo padanya tadi.

Punggung sempit itu menghilang saat pemiliknya berbelok di persimpangan jalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu, Hunnie. Apa kau memang tidak tahu Chanyeol pergi kemana?" cegah Luhan saat pria itu menarik tangannya bermaksud mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, dia juga tidak mengatakannya padaku."

Luhan tersenyum cantik, "Tak apa, kau bisa bertanya padanya besok. Ayo pulang!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapan paginya di hari minggu yang cerah ketika Luhan menyuruhnya menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hal bodoh macam apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai harus menggangguku di hari libur berkualitasku, huh?!"

"Ck, tenanglah nona muda. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal setelah mendengarnya."

•••

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri bangunan setinggi puluhan meter dengan ornamen-ornamen megah menghiasi setiap sudutnya.

Benaknya terkagum-kagum ketika bias sinar cerah mentari tampak mengenai wajahnya saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat atap berhiaskan kaca setinggi 100 kaki tepat diatasnya.

Dia tersenyum kecil.

 _"Sehun memberitahuku jika Chanyeol sedang memainkan lagunya saat ini."_

 _"Heol... petunjuk bodoh macam apa itu? Kau tidak penting sama sekali–"_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah... St. Lincoln Churc_ _h, 143. Near Gongbuk Artium_." _Luhan memberi jeda hanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis didepannya._

 _"Kau serius, Lu?"_

 _Dia tersenyum kecil, "Selamat bersenang-senang nona muda, aku harus pergi, Kris oppa sudah menungguku. Bye~"_

Suara dentingan piano yang terdengar menyadarkannya kembali dan mengiringi langkah kakinya semakin memasuki bangunan lebih jauh lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti, kini ia tepat berada di depan banyaknya orang dengan suara bersahut-sahutan menciptakan melodi yang indah terdengar di telinganya. Setelah sekian lama, ia dapat mendengarnya kembali.

Juga pada sebuah lukisan besar dengan patung yang mempunyai simbol serupa benda miliknya di depan sana, Baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan melihatnya kembali.

Gadis itu memperhatikannya cukup lama, tangannya terulur menyentuh kalungnya dan meremasnya pelan. Satu tetes cairan keluar menuruni dagunya.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya dan berbalik diiringi riuhnya suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Pria itu membungkukkan badanya dan menemukan seseorang berdiri jauh di belakang sana setelah ia menegakkan badannya kembali. Seseorang yang sesaat lalu memenuhi pikirannya ketika ia memainkan piano.

Wajah cantik berbias sedikit cahaya matahari tersebut mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras setiap kali menyapa netranya. Seperti yang kerap terjadi sebelumnya, ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya lantas berdiam diri hanya untuk melihat gadis itu.

Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada ciptaan tuhan yang selalu ia puji diam-diam dalam benaknya tersebut.

Mengagumi wajah tanpa celah yang berhasil mencuri atensinya akhir-akhir ini.

Chanyeol tersadar saat iris lembut gadis itu menatap kearahnya.

Cukup lama.

Baekhyun memutuskan tatapan matanya lebih dulu, ia bermaksud menghampiri pria itu sebelum langkahnya terhenti melihat Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengambil langkah cepat kearahnya lalu menarik tangannya bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam _paperbag_ ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eumm... kemarin hari ulangtahunmu kan? Aku hanya dapat memberikan benda kecil itu, semoga kau suka." ucapnya pelan tanpa berani menatap mata pria itu.

Chanyeol terdiam, kata-katanya seolah tertahan sebatas ujung lidahnya.

Ia memperhatikan benda di tangannya cukup lama.

"Kau tahu ulangtahunku?"

"Sebenarnya, aku bertanya pada seseorang..." jawab Baekhyun pelan, "Kumohon, jangan marah padaku." lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan pria itu.

Chanyeol melihatnya, bagaimana plester itu melilit jemari gadis itu. Ia menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

Baekhyun menyadari kecerobohannya. Gadis itu bermaksud menarik tangannya kembali, namun pria itu menahannya cukup kuat. Dapat ia lihat alis pria itu terangkat sebelah seolah menunggu jawaban darinya.

Memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong, "Tadinya benda itu tidak berbentuk, tapi aku berusaha keras melakukannya untukmu, sampai tidak sadar jika aku melukai tanganku sendiri..."

Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya.

"–tapi lukanya sudah mengering, tenang saja."

Hangat mengaliri rongga dadanya saat bibir itu menampilkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan mengering jika kau menutupnya seperti itu, kau harus membiarkannya terkena udara."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan gadis didepannya dan membawanya keluar dari bangunan itu.

•••

Chanyeol mengusap tangan gadis itu pelan setelah membasuhnya dengan air. Dapat dilihatnya gadis itu sedikit meringis saat ia melakukannya tadi.

"Sudah."

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya, "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disana?"

Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, "Luhan memberitahuku."

"Oh Sehun... Apa aku benar?"

"Eumm... Kau akan memarahi Sehun?"

 _Bagaimana aku akan memarahinya jika dia yang selama ini membantuku,_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Teriakan itu menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Pandangan mereka tujukan pada asal suara dimana seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Oh, jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu di sekolah barumu sekarang, siapa gadis itu?!" tanyanya tak suka sesampainya di depan kedua orang itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi, Kang Seulgi!"

"Tapi aku ada, kau masih menjadi urusanku, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berdecih, "Dalam mimpimu."

Seulgi akan menampar pipi pria itu sebelum sebuah tangan lain menghentikan pergerakannya di udara. Gadis itu menatap tajam gadis didepannya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi dimana letak sopan santunmu terhadap orang lain, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini." Baekhyun menghempas kasar lengan gadis itu setelah mengatakannya.

"Kau–"

"Jangan mencoba melukainya, Kang! Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau berani menyentuh kekasihku!"

Gadis itu terkejut. Baekhyun sama terkejutnya saat mendengarnya.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga rupanya..." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku harap ini menjadi terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Bahwa.Kita.Berakhir."

Tangannya digenggam, Chanyeol membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa ingin tahu sedikitpun gadis yang saat ini menangis dengan amarah yang kian meluap.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun , "Dia hanya masa laluku, Baek–"

"Bukan... Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku kekasihmu?"

"Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun seketika _blank_ , kejutan mendadak macam apa yang saat ini dialaminya. Apa benar ini nyata? Apa dia tidak sedang bermimpi?

"Aku menyukaimu saat Luhan memberikan minumnya pada Sehun waktu itu, kau ada disana, menemaninya. Sejak saat itu aku terus memperhatikanmu diam-diam. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu, aku hanya murid baru, bisa apa bersaing dengan orang yang menyukaimu duluan."

Chanyeol mendapati udara kosong, gadis didepannya masih bungkam tanpa sekalipun berniat menanggapinya. "Lupa–"

"Aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeol," jawab gadis itu cepat. "Justru aku yang takut kalah saing dengan gadis sebanyak itu saat melihatmu lewat didepan mereka."

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mendengarnya, ia meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukan dan mendekapnya erat, cukup lama.

"Butterhill Street Park, 28 November, 11:11."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. "Maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja hari jadi kita."

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, melampiaskan kebahagiannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kedua tangan dihadapannya lalu meraihnya. "Tanganmu sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?"

"Mm Hm."

"Jangan melukai tanganmu lagi setelah ini, lainkali mintalah bantuan orang lain."

"Aku tidak sendirian, Luhan dan Kyungsoo membantuku. Lagipula aku hanya melakukannya untukmu, aku belum pernah melakukannya untuk orang lain, bahkan kedua sahabatku sendiri... Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Pasti."

"Mau membukanya?"

"Tidak masalah jika harus kubuka disini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah, dimana hadiahku?"

"Bukankah kau yang membawanya terakhir kali?"

"Aku tidak– Astaga! Tertinggal di kursi tadi."

"Park Chanyeol..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ambil saja di lokerku!"

Jongin berjalan menghampiri loker Chanyeol setelah ia meminta jaketnya kembali pada pria tinggi itu.

Dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan setumpuk kotak, bunga, juga surat memenuhi loker didepannya.

Jongin memindahkannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk mencari jaketnya didalam sana.

 _Gotcha_

Pria itu menarik jaket miliknya yang mulai terlihat, namun setelahnya ia menyesali perbuatannya karena harus terjatuh dengan setumpuk benda-benda itu memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tawa menggelegar terdengar pasca kejadian itu.

Jongin bangkit dan menutup loker didepannya keras yang mampu membungkam suara-suara disekitarnya. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu–dengan jaket tersampir di bahunya, menuju kelas Chanyeol bermaksud mengajukan protesnya pada pria tinggi itu.

"Yash~ Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

END

_

Don't

reupload

without

credit

.

 ** _Thank You_**

.

Salam ChanBaek is REAL

_

Sebenernya mau ceritanya bxb tapi setelah dibaca ulang kayanya cocoknya gs

Lainkali aja deh pake bxb

Maafkan ceritaku yang gajelas ini, cuma mau ngilangin gabut aja :)


End file.
